It is found that the prior art combs are unsatisfactory in use and have the following drawbacks:
1. The teeth are too hard and may hurt the scalp in use.
2. Such combs may pull the hair in use.
3. The tips of such combs are made of chemical substance which is toxic and may cause harmful side effects to the user.